Live your life
by Petouille
Summary: *COMPLETE (finally)* Five years after their break up, Ginny and Harry meet again, but Ginny has someone else in her life.
1. Back at the Burrow

Live your life

LIVE YOUR LIFE

- Part 1 : Back at the Burrow -

For the first time in years, a noise has been heard in the fireplace at midnight. At the Burrow, the last time it has happened, it was a young red hair woman who had just gone back from a party. Molly Weasley quickly woke up her husband.

" There's someone in the house !"

Arthur didn't really appreciate to be wake up at that time of the night, but seeing the concern of his wife, he sat and put on his slippers. He then got up and went downstairs, yawning.

" Go back to sleep Dad, it's only me. "

That was actually the red hair girl who has just emerged from the fireplace years before. Arthur obeyed right away and returned to his bedroom. He laid on his bed, but soon he felt his wife's elbow in his back.

" What was that ? "

" Ginny… "

Molly Weasley sat in the bed. " What is she doing here ? "

Without waiting an answer, Molly pulled the sheet on her already sleepy husband and went in the corridor. She went to her daughter's bedroom. Ginny was in her bed but Molly could hear she wasn't sleeping yet. Her heart contracted itself. Ginny was crying. Molly rapidly thought something bad had happened. She sat near her daughter and put one of her hand on her daughter's red hair. Ginny was now 24, going on her 25 and looked like her mother at the same age, except that she was thinner and with a very short hair.

" Ginny… What happened ? "

Hearing her mother voice, Ginny could only slip away more tears.

" Honey, is it ..? "

Molly swallowed hard.

" Is it Paul ? "

After her break up with the famous Harry Potter, she has decided she wouldn't be in love for years. But in her second year of college, Ginny has met Paul Dyson. He wasn't really her type of guy. He had to courtship her for a whole year before she accepted an evening with him, although most of the girls would have accepted to be Paul's wife immediatly. Indeed Paul was the heir of one of the richest family of Scotland, but Ginny wasn't attracted to money or celebrity. She has finally yielded to Paul for his generosity, his charm and his kindness. It wasn't the passion she had felt for Harry, but still he was a very attractive young man. Their couple was all the go, they were the most popular in the college, always the story of the prince falling for a poor young woman. But Paul wasn't the kind of guy to remind a girl she was beneath him. Instead he kept telling people how Ginny was his superior, if not in money, in mind and spirit.

The college had finished but Ginny had never begun the work. In the summer, while they were in vacations on an exotic island, Paul had felt ill. They had jumped in a plane and then met the greatest specialist. But it was useless, Paul was doomed, the doctors had let them no hope. So Ginny has stayed with Paul for now two years, travelling or being near a hospital bed.

On her bed, Ginny has succeeded to tell some words. Paul hasn't passed out yet, but it was a really tough moment, she simply needed some love from her parents. Molly kissed her daughter on her forehead, telling her she could stay as long as she wanted.

The morning, Ginny woke up with red eyes. The house was quiet but she could hear noise from the kitchen. Her mother was already cooking. After all, that was in the kitchen that her mother was the greatest. She could smell the meat roasting in the oven. She looked at her watch. Already 1p.m. It was the first time in weeks, she has slept so much. Maybe leaving for a few days would be the best thing to do. After all, Paul's parents were there with him, she would be more useful here, resting.

Entering the kitchen, she saw her mother. Ginny really wished to have her mother's talent, but she was a poor cook, everybody knew that in the family. Even if she has made progress while she was cooking for Paul, she wasn't good at cooking. Paul knew that too, but never teased her about that.

Molly felt a kiss on her cheek. It felt good to see her daughter in the house again.

" Did you sleep well honey ? "

" It couldn't have been better… "

As soon as she has said that, a very famous head passed through the opened window.

" Hi Molly ! "

Both surprised, Ginny and Harry stared at each other, not believing the person they were looking at.

" Ginny ! I didn't know you were here ! "

Harry quicly vanished from the window and a few seconds later, appeared in the kitchen. He kissed Molly's cheek with such affection that it surprised Ginny. She knew Harry has changed, showed more his feelings, but… so much… She also knew he often passed at the Burrow lately, now that he has moved in the neighborhood.

He sat in front of Ginny and rapidly ate one of the slice of tomatoes Molly mother was cooking. He seemed relaxed but a quite embarrassed by Ginny's presence.

" So, how are you ? "

Ginny was tempted to say she was fine, but she wasn't. An " ok " will be fine. An " ok " meant she could be better.

" I'm ok. " She smiled awkardly.

Five years has been gone since their brake up. None of them really had really understood what had happened betweeen them. They had quickly got together, but quickly broke up. Ginny had been in love for years and he only noticed her a month before he has quitted Hogswart. In May it had begun, in August it had finished. Deep but short.

Harry had left England for months and Ginny had been focused on her studies until she met Paul. Ginny and Harry had seen each other only twice or three times since their break up, so there always was that strange feeling of uncomplete story, as if the things hadn't been said between them. But Ginny had Paul and Harry some girls. The feeling of love has anyway vanished. At least, that was before Harry saw Ginny that day.

She has changed, there was no doubt about that. She seemed more mature, more confident even if he knew she wasn't really happy in her life. When he has come back from Canada, he has spent weeks at the Burrow before he moved in a house down the street. Molly and him have become real friends and shared every little thing about the Weasley family.

Harry looked at Ginny. She has had to come in the night, because he has passed at 9pm at The Burrow and she wasn't there yet. She seemed tired.

" Really ? Are you sure ? You look like hell…"

Harry saw it wasn't the thing to say. He was comfortable at talking with girls except with Ginny. Firstly because when she was younger, she kept blushing and then because of their little story. It was different with her but he didn't know where it came from.

" But nothing that a good shower couldn't change ! " He decided to cheer her up.

" Thanks, Harry… That's… Mhm, that's nice… "

Ginny has forced herself not to read the newspapers or books who were talking about green-eyed Harry. But she cannot ignore he had a busy life these last years. A Quiddich player had his fans. And she knew he had had a lot in his bed. She remembered Sophie.

" And how's Sophie ? "

Harry smiled. So Ginny had completly stopped watching over all the articles about him.

" Julie. "

Ginny apologized " I'm sorry, I thought it was Sophie. "

Harry replied, always that sparkle in his eyes " It was. But now it's Julie. "

He turned aside : " Smells good. "

But Ginny understood the feint. Even if he has changed a bit, he still had the same reactions.

" Harry ! What happened with Julie ? "

" Sophie. " Harry rectified.

" Yeah, Sophie, Julie, Katie, Ginny… Whatever her name. "

He watched at her, half suprised, half entertained. So Ginny still had their story in her mind but hearing the name of some of his former girlfriends made him more uncomfortable towards her. He thought he maybe didn't want to put her on the list of his former girlfriends.

" It simply didn't work. "

" It happens. " She said, sympathetic.

Harry was dying to ask some news of Paul. Was he better than the last time he has seen him, was she still happy despite the stay in the hospitals. But he changed his mind. He hasn't seen Ginny for a year and he really didn't want to see shade in her beautiful eyes.

/*** I'm back to my stories, yaha… I've got inspiration for 2 stories, that's so great. I hope I won't make you wait a long time for the 2nd part, because even if you hate that 1st part, I'll write a 2nd one anyway, na ! J Have a good day ! ***/


	2. Nice evening

Live your life

LIVE YOUR LIFE

- Part 2 : Nice evening -

Harry hasn't changed in years. He was still the same, his black hair clashing with his green eyes. But now, he didn't care about showing his scare. Because of it, he was recognized everywhere he went, and had some girls impressed flying around him. He had known how to use his celebrity. He was someone who didn't care about what others were thinking. He simply lived like he wanted. The only thing he really cared was his family, the Weasley. If anything happened to it, he would fly over the sky to join it. He loved every member of it.

When Ginny left for the bathroom, he immediatly asked Molly Weasley how was Ginny.

" She isn't as fine as she told you… " she answered.

" I can see that… She seemed so tired… "

" She is. I don't know how to cheer her up. "

" I could try…"

Molly sat in relief. " I'd hope you's say that… Yes, please, try… "

Harry smiled. " What could please her ? "

" Make her simply think at something else. "

Harry winced. " How is he ? "

" Not good. " Molly sniffed. 

Harry could see tears coming into her eyes. He got up and went to hug her. She sobbed in his arms.

Spending a lunch with her mother and Harry made feel Ginny better. Harry hasn't been curious about Paul. She knew he has had asked her mother. She liked his discretion.

" Ginny, what do you think if I take you out this evening ? "

Ginny's face lightened up " And what will we do ? "

" I haven't been to a soccer game for a long time ! "

" A soccer game ? " Ginny laughed.

Harry wondered about her laugh, long ago, she had been crazy about muggles things… Maybe it was only to please him.

" That would be great. Thank you. "

" You didn't forget the rules ? "

" No ! I think I can remember. "

All afternoon, Ginny had been impatient. She couldn't wait to go out. She hadn't gone out for months. She chose a pair of blue jean, her baskets and a warm sweater in her closet. She knew she would freeze at the soccer stadium.

" Ginny, you're ready ? " yelled Harry at the bottom of the stairs.

" I'm coming ! "

Molly Weasley entered the corridor.

Harry winced " She kept telling me that for 10 minutes. "

She reconforted him " She's a woman… We like being long to prepared ourselves. "

" Yeah, taht's stupid. " He smiled.

" I'm here. " Ginny came down the stairs.

Harry and Molly Weasley stared at her. They could swear she was wearing some make-up, it was so light, they couldn't really say, but it still made look her better.

" Let's go. We're gonna be late… " 

Harry took her hand and headed for the door.

" Enjoy ! " threw Molly Weasley.

" See you later ! " said Ginny.

And Harry and her disappeared behind the door.

On the stoop, Harry grabbed his broom, one of the most efficient of the moment, in his other hand. Ginny stopped right away.

" We won't use it, will we ? "

" Yeah, we're gonna use it, how'd you think we're gonna go there… I've no car… "

Ginny looked at him. " I can't ! "

" Why not ? "

" I've not been on a broom since Hogwarts ! "

Harry made a little laugh. " Really ? ! "

" Hey ! " She slapped his shoulder " Don't laugh at me ! "

" Don't you trust me ? " He put himself on the broom, still holding Ginny's hand.

" I trust you, but I won't get on that broom. "

" Come on, Ginny ! I'm one of the best players of Quiddich and you don't trust me with a broom ? "

Without waiting her answer, he quickly put her on the broom and said " Go ! "

" No ! " Ginny grabbed him and shut her eyes.

But soon, she could feel some wind on her face. It was refreshing. Plus, Harry wasn't a bad flyer. When he landed, she opened her eyes and rapidly got down the broom.

" So ? " Harry was radiant. " How d'you feel ? "

Ginny looked at the crowd around the stadium.

" We're gonna be late. " And she began to walk fastly.

Harry hid his broom and joined her in the queue.

" You're mad at me ? " he asked.

She looked at him, smiling " Of course ! "

" Nah, you're not. " He smiled too and got out of his pocket two tickets. " Come on, we can go without waiting ! "

She looked at him with surprise. He had all planned. She wished she was with Paul at that stadium. But he didn't know soccer, it was funnier to go with Harry.

The game went fine. She had feared to freeze, but she hasn't been. She has been more excited than ever. Shouting, swearing and laughing with Harry was a great therapy. When the referee whistled the end of the game, she became disappointed. Harry who had noticed every move from her, understood she didn't want the evening to be over.

" Want to go in town ? "

" What for ? " Again, Ginny's face lightened up.

" Don't know… For a butterbeer ? "

She smiled " Or a beer ? "

He winked at her " Alright. "

The travel on the broom went better for Ginny than the first. She was getting used to Harry's fly. He decided to land between two big buildings and once, down, they chose a pub by chance.

Letting Ginny sat in the back of the room, Harry ordered two beers at the bar and brought them to the table. Ginny began to take off her sweater, her top followed. She made it fit, but Harry has already noticed Ginny's belly. The first thought who went through Harry's head was that she was too much thinner. He then thought at the possibility that she wasn't fine at all. He had noticed how she was tired and how she seemed weak. Now, he has noticed how thin she was.

Ginny looked at him. " What ? "

Harry shook his head. " Nothing. "

" You're sure ? "

" Yeah, sure… " 

" Give me my beer… "

Harry hesitated, but he couldn't ask her things too personal.

After few hours, Ginny couldn't stop talking…and drinking…

" And I answered… " she swallowed hard… " I answered… " She giggled " I don't remember. "

Harry winced. " Ok, Ginny… " He took her bottle from her hand. " I think you drank enough. "

Ginny took her bottle back. " No I didn't. "

Harry became serious " Yes you did. Let's go home… "

" No ! " Ginny laughed but Harry could see fear in her eyes.

He pinched his lips. She began to cry. 

" I'm sorry… "

" You don't have to… "

" No, I'm sorry… I'm so pathetic… As much as the winner of that Big Brother show…"

He smiled to her. How could he not smile. She was lost but yet she tried to be funny.

" Come on ! I take you home. "

" Ok… "

Ginny barely understood she was on the broom when she again felt wind on her face. Harry had his arms around her. He held her so much tight, she knew she couldn't fall. But she really felt bad. Her stomach made little jumps. " I'm not feeling well… "

She heard Harry " Hold on two minutes, please… We're almost at home. "

She let her head rest on Harry's shoulder.

Harry took Ginny in his arms. She was as light as a feather. He got no problems to lay her on the bed. He began to take off her pair of jean. While her legs were appearing to him, he gasped. She was as thick as a skeleton. He threw the trousers on a chair, and took her tops away. She was there, lying unconscious, in panties. He touched one of her cheeks with the end of his fingers. She was letting herself dye. He closed his eyes, holding back his tears.


	3. Fragile Mind

Live your life

LIVE YOUR LIFE

- Part 3 : Fragile mind -

" So, she did have fun last night ? " an anxious Molly Weasley asked to Harry.

" She had, believe me… " 

Could he tell her mother ? He decided to keep the secret. After all, Ginny was a grown-up, she would certainly be mad at him if she ever found out he had told her mother how she got drunk. And beside that it was kind of his fault if she had drunk so much. 

" Hello ! "

Ginny appeared in the kitchen, radiant, as if she has spent the best night of her life. Harry chuckled but before he told her anything she continued.

" How come you are always in our house, Harry ? " She looked at her watch. " At 9 a.m ?"

Harry smiled to her " I would never miss a breakfast cooked by your mother… You know that. "

Ginny took a chair and sat on it " Of course, me neither. " She grinned at her mother who served pancakes on the table.

" Well, kids… " Molly Weasley grabbed Ginny's chin and shook it a little " Although you're not a little kid anymore… "

Ginny glanced at Harry. It was true he wasn't a kid anymore, she looked at his forearms… Quiddich made wonders. She shivered and remembered she hasn't had sex for quite a long time. She got out of her visions when she heard her mother saying she would be back in a couple of hours. Ginny nodded and let out a loud " Yep. "

Ginny picked a pancake and began to eat it with envy. Harry looked at her, surprised. After a few moment, as she only heard the sound of her fork, she rose her head and saw Harry who was smiling to her.

" What ? " She said, still a piece of pancake in her mouth.

He opened the mouth, then shut it.

" What ? " She said again, pointing her fork to him. " Why are you staring at me like that ? "

He laid back in his chair, ran his hand on his hair and finally said " Nothing ! ! "

She laughed. " Harry, I know you… " She made her fork spinning, still pointing it at him. " What's going on in your head ? You're dying to tell me something… Your eyes are sparkling..."

Harry was surprised to see how well she knew him. " I… How do you know that spell ? "

She regained her seriousness. " Which spell ? "  
Harry laughed, which made her quite unhappy. " Which spell ? " She repeated.

" Oh, Ginny ! You think I'm not aware of that spell ? " He paused, but as she didn't answer, he continued. " You drank a lot… last night… ".

Ginny picked another pancake and he barley heard her saying " Oh… that spell… ". Swallowing another piece, she grinned at him.

Harry looked at her. In that dress she looked stunning. It wasn't a party dress, but still it fitted her very well. His eyes darkened themselves when he thought of her skinny body. He wondered if she was forcing herself to eat in front of him. It wasn't easy to know if she was or that she was really enjoying her breakfast.

" Uh, usually, I don't eat that much ! You must think I'm a real glutton ! "

Her voice hit him in his awakened dream.

" Actually, I think you should eat a little more… "

She stared at him and said a brief and weak " What ? "

Harry swallowed hard.

" What did you say ? " She asked again with a sad face.

Harry looked everywhere in the kitchen, how could he escape the argument, although it was him who obviously wanted to head the discussion on that point. 

" Hey, at least, you could look at me. "

He rubbed his forehead.

" Harry… " Now, Ginny was almost begging him to explain himself.

Again, he swallowed hard. Their eyes met. He couldn't lie to her. Her thinness was too important, he had to talk to her. Then she would be awfully mad at him, but he had to do what he thought to be good for her.

Harry lowered again as he began to talk : " Uh, Ginny… " Again, he ran his hand to his hair. This was as hard as breaking up with someone, maybe because he could loose a priceless friendship.

" This is hard to say ".

He heard her putting her fork on the table. " Try. " She said in a dead tone.

He rose his head and looked at her. " Last night… I saw you, uh, … without your dress… and, uh… You're thin… I mean too thin. You… "

She opened her mouth. " What.. How… Why did you see me without my clothes ? "

He fastly said. " I undressed you to put you to bed. "

She closed her eyes. He could tell how angry she was. She pinched her lips with her teeth and was breathing noisily. The only thing he had to do was to wait until she exploded. But she didn't explode. She opened her eyes again and faced him.

She slowly began " Firstly, you had no rights to undress me… I.. I'm not one of these…d.. " She increased the speed of her speech as she stood up from her chair " drunky models you are used to pick up in some fashion pubs. And… And I thought you wouldn't do that to me. Ok ?… I… I just can't believe you did that. I'm not even your girlfriend. I'm probably more than a friend to you, a sister or something. But… And the only thing you can say to me then, is that I am too thin ? Yes ! I am thin ! My life is different from yours, I've go problems, remember ? Spending a year in a hospital is not what I call holidays… You're lucky… You know that ? You're lucky, you spend your life in the most beautiful places with the most interesting people, you do what you want to do, you are gifted in Quiddich and made it your job. It's great ! You got a great life !… "

She slowered. " But mine is not… Not for the moment… " 

She breathed loudly. " If I am too thin, don't worry, I will probably be better when… " Her eyes turned to red. " When all will be over. " And then she closed her eyes and sat.

Harry knew that by 'when all will be over', she meant Paul's death. He got up from his chair and went to her. He felt on his knees and tried desesperetly to make her look at him. She looked so fragile, her head buried in her hands her very short hair made her 10 years older when she was upset.

" I'm sorry. " He said.

She rested her elbow on the table and put her forehead in her hand. She turned his head to him. Her red eyes sadened him. Her lips shook. Suddenly, he wrapped her in his arms and hugged her the best he could. Then, she began to cry.

Both of them didn't know how many minutes they stayed in each other arms. But Ginny only knew it was one of the best thing it had happened to her for a long time. Harry was a great listener and knew how to comforting people.

After lunch, Harry has decided that he wouldn't go back to his home, he would be with Ginny all afternoon. He still remembered the promise he had made to her mother. He had to cheer her up… And he wouldn't fail. That was how he spent two entire weeks at The Burrow, taking Ginny out every afternoons for a walk.

Ginny, at first, thought it wouldn't be fair to her mother to let her alone at The Burrow. But she really appreciated the walks with Harry. They simply talked for hours and hours, sometimes resting on a bench, sometimes lying in the grass near the river down the town.

One of these afternoons, the moment she feared the most, came. They were both lying in the grass. Harry and got both their two hands behind their nape, looking for some known shapes in the clouds. 

Suddenly, she said : " I'll be leaving tomorrow. "

Harry didn't say nothing. She turned her head to him. He was smiling.

" What makes you smile ? "

Harry turned his head to her and grinned at her. " You."

She looked back at the sky. " Because ? "

He barely hesitated " No reason. " He said, also looking back at the clouds.

If Ginny had believed more in her capacities of seduction, she would have noticed that the man who was lying next to her had fallen deeply in love with her, during the past two weeks. She would only know that news, if only he dared to tell her. But Harry wasn't aware of his feelings either. He only knew that he couldn't resist her, that everything she wanted to do or to have, he would be able to give her. 

" When does the Quiddich championship begin ? "

" In three weeks… Next Monday, I'll be back on the field. "

" Ready ? "

" Mhm, I think so. "

A minute passed.

" I think you should come to one of my practice some day. "

" Mhm, I don't think so. I won't have time. "

He rested his elbow on the grass and turned to her.

" I really hope you will have time. "

She looked at him, wondering what he was talking about.

" I mean, for you… You have to take care of you. "

She grinned. " I will. I promise. "

He started to play with some grass. She looked at his hand.

" Don't you think you should work too ? "

Ginny didn't heard the question, mainly because she was focused on the way his hand tempered the grass. He had really handsome hands, very manly.

" Ginny ? "

" Uh ? " She rosed her eyes to him.

" You did have a diploma. I'm sure you can find a job. "

His eyes were as handsome as his hands.

" What would you like to do ? "

Ginny thought he was incredibly attractive. She sat up suddenly. He was talking about her future and all she was thinking at was how wonderful he had to be as a lover.

He sat up too. " What is it ? "

She avoided his look. But he put his hand on her arm. " What is it ? "

She began to laugh. This was terribly awkard.

" Nothing. " She withdrew her arm from his touch and pretended to fix her hair.

Harry noticed that she was lovelier than ever when she didn't think at Paul. Not that she didn't love him, Harry knew that Ginny would love Paul forever, even after his death, but when she didn't think at Paul these days, it meant that she was embracing the life. And that made her lovelier. Harry had felt ill when she had said earlier that she would be leaving. Somehow he knew he would have loved to see her everyday of his life. But it wasn't possible. She didn't belong to him.

" I think I'd choose to work with children. I love children. But Paul and I didn't seize the opportunity to having one."

Harry's stomach tightened itself. He has just realized that he wished Ginny could love him as much as she loved Paul. She was talking about having kids with Paul. He would love talking about having kids with her. He was in love with her, more than he had ever been with someone. Harry was so much in love with her that it hurt him to see her thinking of Paul. He wondered how he could have been so much stupid. He hadn't hesitate to take Ginny out, to talk to her, to walk with her. He has thought he was doing these things only to cheer her up, but now, he was aware that he only did these things to be with her. He suddenly felt more than miserable. He has lied to her, to her mother and the worst, he has lied to himself.

He stood up. " I think we should go ! "

Ginny stared at him with surprise. Harry began to walk away. She got up quickly, dusted her dress and ran to him. When she arrived at his side, she grabbed his arm and stopped, making him stop. She questionned him with her eyes. It was more that Harry could bear. He caught her arms and drew her to him. He kissed her deeply and desesperetly. In his embrace, Ginny couldn't make a move. Harry was strong-armed and Ginny loved that. That kiss was making her very weak, as weak as Paul's kisses. It was a long time ago she had felt those feelings in somebody's arms. She could have kissed Harry back, but she chose not to. Because it was not Paul.

The desire, the passion were there but not the love.

/* Mhm what do you think about that one ? harry in love with ginny but it's not mutual… too bad… maybe i could fix that in the next chapter… ) */


	4. The end !

Live Your Life

- 4 :The End! -

Harry slowly released her, and it seemed as if everything he held dear was leaving him at the same time. He was suddenly aware of what he was doing, of the mistake he was making, and he took several steps backward, keeping his eyes on Ginny the entire time. More than anything else, he hated the pity he saw in her gaze, as if she felt sorry for him, as if she didn't love him as much as he loved her. And the truth struck him once more. She didn't love him. She'd never given him the impression that she did.

Ginny didn't know what to do as she felt Harry withdraw from her. She wished she could hold him back, so he wouldn't feel as if he'd crossed the line between friendship and love. She was well aware that he would become distant now, both literally and figuratively. He would build a wall between them and never speak of what had just happened. But Ginny didn't want to lose the friendship they'd so recently begun.

"I'm sorry," she said.

Harry smiled at her tenderly. "You have nothing to be sorry about. You didn't do anything wrong." 

"I think I gave you the wrong idea…"

"No, I got that all on my own… But I thought the feelings were mutual." 

"I…"

"But like so many other times, I was wrong. And… I don't know what I was thinking, I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry."

"Harry… "

"Please! Listen, let's just forget about it. Nothing happened, after all. I just went a bit mad. It won't happen again." 

"Harry… "

"I promise." 

"Harry, that's not the problem. If you'd just let me explain…" 

Harry brought a hand up to his eyes. Was that a tear? This bothered Ginny, but she didn't let it show. She had to tell him how she felt. "If it weren't for Paul…" she began.

"Ginny! Don't talk about him, please! If you only knew the times you've mentioned him and I wished he was dead!"

Ginny remained rooted to the spot.

"That shocks you, doesn't it? I shocks me too. All the times I've thought that." 

"But he's not dead…" 

"No, he's not." As he said this, Harry began to laugh in an odd way that Ginny had never heard before. She had to do something. This was going too far. 

"I don't want to lose you, Harry." 

Harry looked up towards the sky. It was clouding up, reflecting both their moods. 

"Harry, you're one if my best friends."

"This is going to sound trite, but I don't want to be your friend. I want more, and… and I think that's perfectly normal."

Ginny giggled. Harry wasn't very good at this. "Normal? All right, let's say it's normal, but let me say something." She paused a moment before going on. "It's been a long time since anyone looked at me as if they were interested. And I think I was only trying to see if I still had it…"

Harry broke in. "But you didn't do anything!" 

"Unconsciously I must have…" 

"So you're attracted to me… unconsciously?" 

Ginny giggled again. "I suppose you could say that, but… You know I can't." 

"Ever?"

She became serious once more. "I don't know."

He tried again, taking a different tack. Ginny knew he was going to try to make her laugh, because he felt stupid after all they'd just said, and he wanted to make up for it. She knew him too well. 

He took her hands and smiled winningly. "All right, one day… Is that tomorrow? In five years?" 

She looked down. He'd won, and she was smiling. "Harry…" 

He took on a hurt expression. "In a hundred years?" 

She burst out laughing. "Good lord, Harry!"

They looked at each other for a moment and finally hugged as their doubts left them.

Harry risked murmuring "I love you" in her ear.

She simply replied, "I love you too."

After a long moment, Harry straightened and looked her straight in the eye. "How much do you love me? A little bit? A lot?"

It was beginning to rain, and Ginny began to run towards the Burrow, hearing Harry shout after her, "Come on, Ginny! Answer me! Passionately? Madly?"

*

That evening, Ginny couldn't fall asleep. She tossed and turned for a long time, but every time she turned over, a voice in her head kept repeating that tomorrow it would be all over, that she'd be going home. So she thought of the past few weeks, and how happy she'd been with her family, her mother, her father, Harry… 

She couldn't stop thinking about Harry. He'd made a declaration, if she could call it that. He'd been so close to her, so attentive to whatever she said and did. She could let herself feel alive with him. Perhaps, but she was in love with Paul! Harry was so different. He'd come around without being in love with her, but he'd fallen in love with her, Ginny, who was all grown up now. She wasn't twenty years old any more. Her thoughts became more and more confused, and suddenly she came to a decision.

She put on a dress that she'd left lying on a chair, murmured an incantation, and appeared on Harry's front lawn. She rang the bell, and Harry appeared a few minutes later wearing pyjamas. It was 2 AM, but he didn't look as if the doorbell had woken him up. He looked surprised to see her on his doorstep, but he let her in. 

*

It was almost 9 AM when Ginny awoke. Her first thought was that it was too bad she was awake so early. She'd finally managed to fall asleep, but it was so hot under the duvet. Duvet? She raised herself up on her elbows and was horrified to see that she wasn't in her room. And then the memories came flooding back. She'd spent the night with Harry. There were no two ways about it, she'd spent the night with him. She'd gone to see him late at night, they'd talked for a long time, and then he'd said to her that he'd rather she didn't go home so late and offered her his guest room… But she hadn't slept in the guest room, and she'd been the one to make the first move… She'd started things. 

And now this morning, she was in his room, in his bed. She hesitated before looking over to see if he was lying there next to her. Thinking back on the past night, she had nothing to regret. She'd made the choice, not Harry. Several times that night they'd looked at each other and wondered if they weren't mad. She looked over at him, pursing her lips to see him lying on his stomach, sleeping like a baby. 

She stretched a hand towards his face and lightly caressed his cheek. He'd been patient with her, but he'd also been fiery and passionate. It was only when she felt her desire returning that she'd realised what she'd done. And then she did regret what had happened. She told herself she'd have to forget about it and go back to Paul. Paul… What was he going to say? 

She felt someone take her hand. She'd been staring off into space, but now Harry was kissing her hand. She'd never been unfaithful before, and this had been her choice. She tried to pull her hand away from him, but Harry kept hold of it. She couldn't resist him for long. 

"I'll wait for you," he said. 

She felt tears come to her eyes. 

"I'll wait a hundred years if I have to." 

He pulled her closer as if he was about to kiss her, but then he changed his mind. He released her. 

She unashamedly got out of bed, picked up her dress and put it on. In less than two minutes she was back in her room at the Burrow. In only a few more hours, she'd be back with Paul. 

*

"Ginny! You look lovely!"

Ginny let Paul's mother hug her. Paul's mother had always been over-enthusiastic. Ginny knew she couldn't make any more blunders. She'd told herself a thousand times that no one could possibly know what had happened with Harry, but she was sure it was as plain as the nose on her face… Paul would notice, of that she had no doubt. Before she went into his room, she took a deep breath. 

After a few minutes of idle conversation, Ginny began to relax. After all, lots of women were unfaithful, and they managed to hide it from their husbands or boyfriends. But she hated herself for thinking that. He hadn't neglected her. He loved her, she was sure. She'd been the one who had changed. She hadn't been herself. 

"There's something different about you." 

Ginny was lost in thought and didn't hear what Paul had said. 

"Hello? Ginny?"

Ginny came back to earth. "What?"

"I said there was something different about you." 

She smiled, and Paul could have sworn she was blushing. 

"It was good to see my parents again. But I'm glad to be back now."

"Really?" 

She leaned towards him. "Of course! What do you think?" 

"It's just that…" 

She knit her brows. "Just what?" 

She had to distract him by any means she could, or else she was going to give herself away. 

"This is no kind of life for you." 

Ginny had had this discussion with him many times before, but she always reminded him that she'd made her choice, and even if they weren't married, she was in this for better or for worse. She reassured him one more time. "Darling, don't think like that." She ran a hand through his hair. 

She immediately remembered that she'd done the same thing to Harry that morning. That very morning! She felt regret and took her hand from him.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing." 

"Ginny I can tell that something's wrong." 

How did he know her so well? She didn't try to answer this question or Paul's. She'd made the choice to remain by his side and say nothing, and she had to stick to it. But that was easier said than done. Paul took her into his arms with difficulty. She snuggled against him. And began to cry. She thought of Harry again, and the way he'd consoled her a few weeks ago, and that only made her cry harder. Paul must have felt as bad as she did, for he began to cry as well, as if he'd lost something, as if he'd lost his love and he couldn't do anything about it. He took a breath and said, "Marry me, Ginny." It wasn't a question; it was a statement. 

*

Harry heard the news in the middle of a Quidditch training session. Hedwig never fluttered around him like that unless it was really important. He landed and opened the letter, which was signed by Ginny herself. She asked him to come; she wanted him near her. He wouldn't have done something like that for anyone but Ginny, but he knew that seeing her would break his heart. 

When he arrived on Saturday, the ceremony had already begun. Although he sat in the back of the church, he had no trouble recognising Ginny up at the altar, next to the casket. She was wearing a long black dress, and her red hair, which had grown out some, was rolled into a severe-looking bun. He was sure that if she turned around, he'd see that her eyes were red from crying. He wanted to take her in his arms and tell her everything would be all right. But it wasn't his place to do that.

After the ceremony the procession went towards the cemetery. Harry stayed towards the back. He wasn't a family member; he was merely an acquaintance. He felt a hand on his shoulder. Ron. They hugged and then walked side by side until they reached the cemetery. There Harry stopped, unable to go any further. He could see Ginny crying in her mother's arms. And he continued from a distance to watch the burial of someone whose death he'd awaited. At that thought, he felt ill and hurried away from the cemetery. He hadn't been able to talk to Ginny, but Ron would surely tell her he'd been there even if he hadn't stayed. 

*

In the weeks and months which followed the funeral, Harry and Ginny didn't see each other. Was it because they'd be uncomfortable if they met? Neither one of them could say, but they were avoiding each other. Harry accepted an offer to play Seeker on a foreign Quidditch team to get away, and Ginny slowly took her life back into her hands, trying to recapture the old zest for it. 

They didn't see each other again until the following year. Hermione and Ron had invited Harry to supper when he came back to England at last. Hermione had to go pick up her school-aged daughter.

"Come with me, Harry."

Harry was surprised by the invitation and asked, "Why me?" 

Hermione pretended to get angry. "Because she's your goddaughter!" 

Harry smiled "I forgot!"

Ron pointed out the three presents Harry had left by the door. "Then why did you bring all that?" 

Harry got his coat and followed Hermione to the car. 

"So?" he asked. 

Hermione had no idea what he was on about. "So what?" 

"Is she a witch? " 

"Who?" 

"My goddaughter, who else?" 

Hermione laughed out loud. "Of course she is, Harry! You didn't think…"

"I was afraid… you never talk about it." 

"Don't worry, she's a witch, and a Weasley on top of that!" 

Hermione drove up to the school and parked the car. Some of the other children were already leaving with their mothers. 

"A Weasley? Does that mean she likes jokes?"

"Oh yes!" 

"Such as?" 

"Giving her teacher a moustache." 

Harry burst out laughing. Yes, his goddaughter was a Weasley, and a precocious one at that. 

"And what did you do about her poor teacher?" 

"It wasn't a problem. Her teacher is also a Weasley," Hermione said with a wink that Harry didn't quite understand.

"Also a Weasley?" Then he realised what she meant. "Ginny?" 

As he said that a beautiful young woman with long red hair appeared. There was no doubt about it, it was Ginny Weasley. Harry suddenly felt light-headed, even though he'd been avoiding her ever since Paul's death. But seeing her here today made him want to do anything he could to get their friendship back. Friendship and perhaps more than that. Ginny had his goddaughter with her, and he walked up to them. 

Ginny wondered if she was dreaming. That couldn't be Harry there with Hermione, could it? It had to be him. No one else had such untidy hair and such green eyes. Her niece also recognised him, for she pushed away from Ginny and ran to her godfather. 

"Harry!" cried the little girl.

He caught her in his arms and spun her around before hugging her close. But it wasn't long before she slipped away and ran to Hermione. "Mum!"

Ginny and Harry stayed where they were for a while, as if neither one wanted to approach the other. Hermione felt as if she should give them some space. She'd never noticed so much tension between them before. Something must have happened between them, something she didn't know about. She took her daughter to the car, realising that she needn't wait for them. Harry might not even remember he was supposed to eat at her house at this point from the way things were shaping up. 

Harry finally spoke. "You look wonderful." 

She smiled. "Thank you." 

"I didn't know…" 

"That I was working here? You're the one who told me I ought to find myself a job." 

Harry didn't know what else to say. He only wanted one thing: to take her in his arms. 

"I should have written," she said.

"I should have, too." 

She began to laugh. "Why is it so hard?"

He laughed as well. "I don't know. There's a lot I could say to you." 

"I know!" 

He simply reached out his hand, and she took it. He led her towards the exit. They walked for a while, but neither of them managed to say anything. They headed towards the Burrow without even thinking about where they were going. And near the Burrow was Harry's house. 

They weren't far from Harry's, when he finally began to speak. "Ginny, I'd like to know…"

She raised her eyes to his. "What?"

"I wasn't lying when I said I'd wait a hundred years for you. Think what you like, but even when I was abroad I couldn't stop thinking about you, thinking about the day I'd see you again. Only I didn't want you to be angry with me."

"I know." 

"And you had to rebuild your life. Or at least decide what you wanted to do." 

"I understand." 

"So I waited. I would have waited longer. We've only met today by chance."

Ginny couldn't help but smile. "I know all that, Harry. You need to know that I don't hold anything against you. You gave just what I needed, time." Harry felt his confidence growing at her words. Ginny went on. "The night we spent together was more than just a one-night stand, and you know very well that…" She cleared her throat. "If Paul hadn't been so ill, I would have left him for you." 

He took her face in his hands. "Ginny you don't owe me any explanations. You did what you had to. I never wanted to come between you and Paul."

Her smile was sad. "But you did come between us, without meaning to, of course. Well, I wanted it too, and… Paul knew."

"What?"

"He loved me, and he could read me like a book. I couldn't deny it."

"I love you, as well."

Harry could have kicked himself for saying that while she was telling him about Paul. But he wanted to show her that he was there for her and that he loved her more then anything. He'd do anything to take away her sadness. Whatever he'd expected her reaction to be, Ginny showed no surprise at his words. She stood up on her toes and kissed him, as he took her into his arms. 

She whispered in his ear, "If I'm here in your arms today, it's because this was meant to be."

He kissed her again. 

/* THE END*/

/* So, what do you think about it? */


End file.
